O que bate do outro lado
by Glaape Lupin
Summary: As vezes brigamos ...E é preciso segurar quem está do nosso lado... Mas, e se Ela desistir? Ele pode ir atrás!
1. Trailer

Trailer

As vezes brigamos ...

" _Mas ... porquê ?" – perguntou a Remo tentando disfarçar sua mágoa, alguma lágrimas caíram- lhe sobre a face que ardeu de tão inchada ._

" _Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer ? Ninfadora , eu não sou o homem certo pra você ( ... )" – respondia lentamente com uma certa impaciência._

E é preciso segurar quem está do nosso lado...

" _E eu Remo ? " – Tonks começava a se alterar ._

Mas, e se Ela desistir ?

" _Eu não vou mais fazer isso ... prometo ! "_

Ele pode ir atrás !

_Remo tinha que corrigir o erro, ele vivia fugindo dela (...) Ele pegou sua velha capa de viagem . _– Ninfa ... cadê você ?

A mais nova fic , amanhhã primeiro capítulo ...

_- O coração , ... ele me disse que eu devo ir procurá- lo ,ele me disse que tem uma grande parte dele em outro lugar longe daqui e ele precisa saber se essa parte está batendo ou não._

_**Não perca !**_


	2. E se ela desistir?

_**Cap. 1 – E se Ela desistir ?**_

_**Nem um dos dois sequer abria a boca, como se 'falar' fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Só era possível ouvir o barulho da chuva. Tonks, com os cabelos sem vida ,axava inacreditável o tanto de tempo que ela conseguiu ficar sem falar, já que tagarelar o tempo todo era típico dela. Contemplava as gotas de chuva que batiam na janela como minúsculas pedras, de costas para Remo. Este se encontrava completamente sem ação de frente para a bruxa, era uma tortura vê – La chorar. Até que, finalmente ela suspirou.**_

_**- Começa você a falar, sou sempre eu que tomo a iniciativa... – falava quase resmungando.**_

_**Desta vez, quem suspirava era ele. Mesmo achando meio esquisito ela chamá- lo para conversar e em seguida não dizer nada, pedir à ele pra fazer aquilo. Suas palavras não eram confortantes, a deixavam mais triste ainda, mas ela queria ouvi – lo, olhava para ele meio que desesperada.**_

- Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar, já te disse, eu vou embora ...

- Mas porquê ? – ela perguntou tentando disfaraçar as lágrimas que lhe caíam sobre a face que ardia de tão inchada, queria parecer uma mulher forte.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer Ninfadora ? Eu não sou o homem certo pra você e nem pro nosso filho ...

- E eu Remo ?

Ele não respondeu.Tonks sabia que ele não se achava o maior dos consoladores, ou o melhor dos conselheiros ... aquele que tinha sempre algo a dizer sobre um assunto. Sabia também que era a mesma coisa, como se não bastasse, não queria falar nada que o magoasse.Porém, outra coisa que tinham em comum e só havia enxergado agora a fez mudar de idéia, o ponto fraco de ambos era o amor. Tinha um nó na sua garganta, ela fez força para não chorar, mas desabou não só em lágrimas como em palavras.

- Você acha que eu não sinto o mesmo ? Olhá só pra mim ... nunca achei que você pudesse me dar bola, eu sinceramente achava que um homem responsável e certo como você nunca iria seuqer olhar para uma garota desastrada e irresponsável como eu, ... já tentei ser mais responsável e menos desastrada mas não consigo ... – ela olhou pro chão, depois levantou os olhos pra ele e não se conteve , começou a gritar - JÁ PAROU PRA PENSAR QUE EU PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA PRA VENCER ISSO? SÓ COM VOCÊ AO MEU LADO EU TENHO VONTADE DE SUSPERAR TUDO ... MAS SEM VOCÊ REMO... SEM VOCÊ É CAPAZ DE EU TROPEÇAR NO MEU PRÓPRIO PÉ EM PLENA LOJINHA DE ROUPAS PRA BEBÊS E CAIR NO CHÃO E ACABAR PERDENDO O NOSSO FILHO !

Remo ficou paralizado diante de Tonks , vendo que ele não iria mover um músculo da boca ela continuou.

- Olha Remo ... eu me sinto um bebê muitas vezes, ultimamente eu tenho chorado tanto, insistido tanto ... – mais lágrimas caíram, ela porém o surpreendeu novo enxugando o rosto e parando de chorar e ainda por cima olhando nos olhos dele . - ... é isso que eu penso de mim, que eu sou ... uma fraca ! E você é o único que me faz forte ...

- Não ! Você não e uma fraca, voe duela incrivelmente , é muito habilidosa ...

- POR MERLIM REMO ! DÁ PRA PARAR DE FUJIR DO ASSUNTO ? DA PRA PARAR DE FUJIR DE MIM ? VOCÊ SABE DO QUE EU TO FALANDO ...

Os pés da bruxa tremeram, em seguida os joelhos e os lábios, ela acabou por se sentar no sofá que estava por ali e cobrir o rosto com as mãos. O silêncio tomou conta, os soluços de Ninfadora eram abafados pelo barulho da chuva. Ela já imaginava no que ia resultar aquela 'conversa'. Remo se segurou, queria sentar ao lado dela, beijá – La e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não podia ceder por mais que aquilo lhe doesse ultrapassando até as dores das noites de lua cheia quando não havia poção. Ele se sentia torturado, não queria ficar ali, precisava ser forte pelo bem dos três.

- Ninfadora eu ...

- Ton.. Tonks ! – dizia com a voz trêmula, ainda no mesmo estado de segundo atrás.

- Tonks ... afinal, porque me chamou aqui ? Já que isso tudo só fez você ficar pior? E a mim também ...

- Remo ... – ela ergueu a cabeça e o encarou com os olhos marejados – Remo a gente nunca sabe o futuro! Acredite ... não vim porque quis, mas eu tinha que te ver ...

- Aonde você quer chegar ?

- Nunca sabemos o que realmente pode acontecer... , quem ou o que podemos perder ...

Remo a fitou curioso , ele sabia o que ela estava falando, só não sabia o que ela queria dizer. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar mais ela se levantou rapidamente e pulou nos seus braços. Ela o abraçou , o abraçou tão forte que a camisa dele amaçou. Passou delicadamente a mão pelo rosto de Remo cheio de arranhões, seuquelas da noite anterior, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, este beijou sua testa e murmurou.

- Você sabe que é difícil pra mim te ver assim Tonks ! Mas eu não posso ...

- Remo, fica comigo só por essa noite.

- Não posso eu já disse ... se eu fico com você hoje só aumento as suas esperanças, e além disso na noite de amanhã você vai desaparatar no meu quarto me pedindo de novo, é o que sempre acontece ...- ele olhou pro lado sem jeito, mas continuou abraçando a bruxa sem nenhuma intenção de soltá- La.

- Está bem ... – ela o olhou nos olhos uma ultima vez naquela noite e se soltou, virando imediatamente ,ele percebeu que ela chorava, mas simplesmente a deixou ir, ela parou à porta sem virar para ele – Eu não vou mais fazer isso ... prometo !

Ambos choraram a noite toda, Tonks andou até fora do limite do feitiço anti- aparatação da casa dos gritos sem nenhuma pressa de sair da chuva. Por ela morreria de resfriado, aparatou na casa dos pais toda molhada.

- Merlim Ninfadora! Você pode pegar um resfiado minha filha e... pode prejudicar o seu .. bebê! – Andromeda estava preocupada, mas não disfarçava o desdém e a decepção ao falar na criança.

Tonks nem ligou, já estava, já estava acostumada, nem sequer deu atenção ao nome que a mãe lhe chamou. Ela apenas deu um abraço forte nela e no pai e se dirigiu ao quarto onde chorou até dormir.

**N/A --** " Bom gente, primeira fic então se ficar ruim pega leve, to brincando, podem esculaxar o.o'  
Há outra coisa , mandem reviews? quem mandar ganha chocolate :D, to brincando de novo  
Bjoo colegos e colegas #)


	3. Where are you ?

**Cap.2 – Where are you ?**

Remo acordou com um barulho vindo do lado de fora, pegou a varinha e saiu dali , eram 8hs da manhã. Ele se deparou com uma mulher ruiva, que sem querer estuporou um cachorro. Após a verificação, ele abriu um sorriso.

- Ah, olá Molly !

- Olá, Remo , graças a Deus você está aqui ...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

- Ninfadora ! Ela está aí ? –perguntou ansiosa.

- Não ... porquê ?

- Ah ... Remo você nem sabe o que aconteceu , Andromeda me mandou uma carta e ...

- E ... ?

- Remo ! Ela sumiu ! Deixou uma carta avisando para ninguém se preocupar ...

O lobisomem sentiu como se algo ácido estivesse no seu coração, seu estômago balançou e a preocupação tomou conta dele. Queria Ninfadora perto.

- O último lugar em que ela poderia estar era aqui ... – continuou Molly , quase roendo as unhas.

- Eu sou um idiota ... é tudo minha culpa !

- Oh querido não se culpe ...

- Mas é a realidade Molly ! Eu neguei o nosso amor a ela todas as vezes em que ela insistia, fiz ela desistir ... e ainda por cima eu abandonei a vida dela e a do nosso filho ... ela me disse tanta coisa na noite passada e eu fui um cego ! Os Comensais estão em toda parte ... – Remo ficou mais preocupado ao se lembrar dos comensais.

- Olha filho, só posso dizer uma coisa. As vezes é preciso a gente perder ou correr risco de perda pra notar que a felicidademora ao lado. – ela suspirou, tão preocupada quanto ele, afinal, considerava Tonks uma filha – Sabe, isto aqui que vou lhe falar serve pra você, eu disse pra ela uma vez e ela não entendeu no começo e agora vou lhe dizer. – ela fez uma pausa meio poética – Nunca sabemos o futuro, nunca sabemos o que realmente ...

- ... pode acontecer a quem ou a que podemos perder. – ele ficou mais triste ainda ao se lembrar da voz da chorosa da bruxa falando aquilo pra ele.- Ela me falou isso ontem à noite !

Uma lágrima caiu- lhe sobe a face, ao se lembrar de que havia jogado a felicidade tantas vezes pela janela, de que ele simplesmente disperdiçou aquela noite passada.

- Você sabe o que fazer! – Molly sorriu satisfeita – Boa Sorte ! – deu um sorriso encorajador e um tapinha nos ombros do homem e aparatou.

Lupin ficou ali parado ,ele sabia o que fazer, tinha que ir procurar o amor da sua vida. Tinha que corrigir o erro, ele vivia fugindo dela, era uma espécie de ímã teimoso fugindo da sua superfície atrativa. E o filho deles? Deus sabe o que está passando, ela , tão desastrada e triste ... assim, frágil , nesse mundo agora repleto de magia negra. Estava decidido, iria procurar a sua Tonks que todo esse tempo queria que ele fosse sela também, que ele se deixasse levar. Mas onde ela poderia estar ? Por ali não havia lugares muito seguros para uma moça grávida , mas pelo que sabia dela, não iria tão longe. A não ser que ela a surpreenda de novo.

- Ninfa ... cadê você ? – perguntava a si mesmo pensativo – Da última vez que discutimos ela foi à Hogsmead e sem saber fui pra lá beber e acabei a encontrando ... pena que quando a vi eu sái de lá – ele se sentiu decepcionado consigo mesmo novamente, derrepente parou- é isso! Ela não sabe que eu ia pra lá e a via ... talvez ela possa estar... – dizia a si mesmo esperançoso.

Pegou sua capa de viagem e aparatou o mais rápido que pôde .

**N/A** – Eu de novo, bom, considerem o que eu disse no cap. anterior, vale pra esse também :D

Mandem reviews e talz ... se o dedo cair, o que é improvável o.o' , eu compro um novo ( cahãam ! )

Outra coisinha, o cap. tá mínimo , mas vou fazer um maior no cap.3 !

E... OBRIGADA a quem ler ;


End file.
